After The Death
by HugzMeShawon
Summary: After Jasmine and Valentina's death, Brian is found to have vanished with the Order. Now, Chloe and Alek must find and take down Brian but also, keeping in touch as a new, sweet couple with new obstacles coming their way. Will they be able to make it?
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice

**A/N: Elloh! So, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it! All this came up because I had a burst of ideas smack me across the face..hehe, and I just HAD to write it down. I would go insane if I didn't (-_-") so anyway, thanks to whoever reads it too! **

**Setting: After the scene of the 'death' of Brian.**

**I write up to 5,000 words in some chapters, so be ready for future chapters like that ;) I usually update when there's decent amounts of reviews so keep you eyes out and REVIEW! XD Because:**

**REVIEWS + A LOT + CHAPTER = Update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not TNLOCK only the...future plot? ^_^ anywho, enjoy! (p.s, still pissed they canceled the show! :( I swear, I really want to punch whoever says to take this show off! Fuck you!) hehe, sorry, still bit raged at them :( but at least a movie is okay...though I like the show better ;(**

* * *

><p><span>Sacrifice<span>

"He's dead...I-I kissed him," I cried out slowly in the darkness of the theater. Amy and Paul stood there looking at me with pity. I could feel their sadness drifting into my empath state transparently.

"Oh my god, Chloe, I'm so sorry," I looked up at Amy who was shaking her head. I nodded, looking down at his handsome face. I knew I loved him but, something else was compelling me, not to as if something doesn't feel right about loving him. I heard Paul lightly chatting on the phone, probably 911. I turned at Amy who was still staring at me and I sighed. I lost another good friend, my so called first love...gone.

"I, also lost another life," I mumbled and she gasped. She stared at me, wide eyes like saucers.

"What? Why?"

"I thought dad was here but it was...just this lady in a white, formal, cocktail dress with short ginger hair," I described to her and she nodded, also taking out her own phone when it vibrated. Paul looked at me, relieved that at least I was safe.

"911's on it's way for you guys," He explained but Amy just shrieked a little, turning to me in tears.

"What, Amy? !" I looked up at her in panick.

"Jasmine, Valentina and Alek," She breathed out and I heard ambulance sirens coming near. I slowly took Brian off of my lap, standing up. All it took was her saying Alek and I instantly knew I had to get there.

"I have to go, I'll meet you guys at the hospital after I deal with something," I said and she nodded as I ran off. Going out of the theater, the ambulance had already came.

I ran past them in full speed, the thought of Alek or any of them getting hurt made me clench my jaw and fists. Good thing I was a Mai or else I would have been at the apartment by tomorrow and...I sort of left my car at the apartment. I got into the lobby, frantically waitng impatiently as the elevator went up to reach the penthouse. I walked down to the room slowly, taking the knob in my hand but it was already and seemingly opened. I fell into the dark room, my eyes shifting into night vision. I saw Alek getting strangled into the wall by...Zane? That boy, that Jasmine trusted so much! Why that little bastard! He obviously didn't see me launching myself towards him, tackling him down onto the ground. He kicked me off, I saw Alek looking at Zane as if he were about to rip his head off. Zane stood up, launching himself at me, tearing my jacket off of me but I did a full kick at his stomach when he came anymore near me. He fell back onto the ground, bringing out a gun which he aimed at me.

"Chloe! No!" I saw Alek push me to aside as Zane pulled the trigger. The tears ran down my face more ever than before when it hit the young blonde to the ground.

"Alek!" I yelled, running over to him, crotching him up with my arm. I looked around fantically noticing Zane was gone out of nowhere and I sighed in relief. "Why the hell would you that?"

"I made a promise to protect you, Chloe. Where have you been?" He croaked out and I took his hand, bringing it to my cheek.

"With Brian, who's maybe dead now because I kissed him," I explained to him and his eyes shown a glint in it. I laughed a little. "Of course you would have that glint in your eyes."

"It's to bad, I won't be able to savior it if he actually did die," He whispered, his eyes drooping slightly. I shook my head, my face may have been red with puffy eyes already.

"Don't say that, you're going to be alright," I pleaded him when his eyes began to droop.

"So, is it true you actually never had feelings for me?" He managed to ask out and I rolled my eyes, smiling at him.

"No, no it's not. Even if I did say I was in love with Brian, it never meant I didn't had any feelings for you," I shook my head and he smirked.

"I always knew it was the looks, charms," He teased while I sputtered out a chuckle. "You look so beautiful..."

"Alek? Alek!" I screamed out in panick when his eyes fully shut when he complimented me. I scoffed out as if this wasn't really happening. I pulled him close, my strength going in as I hugged him, sobbing everything out. I kept whispering 'you can't die' all over again in between my cries. All this time, all these events only led up to something I couldn't see and was to blind to see.

I was in love with Alek.

I could feel it, stronger than I've felt with Brian. I loved Alek. I loved him. I can't lose him after everything. I wish I could say something, but, it was too late. I felt sleepy after a while and I drooped into cloud nine on his lifeless, unbreathing chest.

* * *

><p>I swear I am eating to much of those cereals mom brought me because I actually think I'm in Bora Bora right now. With the clear, blue water, the clear sky, the soft, white sand. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a white grecian styled dress that ended above my knees. My hair was tied up into a bun and a gold, leafy headband wrapped around my crowning area. I was barefooted of course. I saw a woman just a couple trots away from me with a long gold dress, like Egyptian princesses and the same Mai eyes. I gasped, noticing how beautiful she was. I walked over to her and she smiled.<p>

"You must be Chloe King, I've heard many courages things from you," She said, leaderly and it took me a moment to notice who she was.

"Y-you're the Uniter's descendant? The first ever Uniter! It's a pleasure to meet you," I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Please, it's truly a real pleasure to meet you. Very unique out of all the Uniter's heritage tree," She nodded approvingly. As I smiled and she shook her head. "So, I heard about the incident and I can promise you something, especially to your mate."

"My mate? Whoa, whoa, Alek is not my mate-"

"But you love him, that's technically already bonded as a mate in Mai format."

"Okay...I guess, but what is this about?"

"I can make Alek come back to life, if...you give up one of yours," She explained wearily a little.

"What about the others? Jasmine, Valentina, or Brian?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Only a mate was written in the Mai's heiroglyphics, non the less, to pass down the Uniter's format to your child," She said and I sighed, looking down.

"Please, everyone deserves a second chance-"

"I am sorry, Chloe, but I can only grant it on Alek," She looked down guilty but I shook my head. "I am only allowed to grant actually one life for you, and the gods chose Alek to fufill your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"I am sorry, Chloe, but I cannot explain that to you. Only time will tell and I will soon be able to figure it out and explain it to you, but, you have many destinys to accomplish and Alek is one of the main ones."

"I'll, give up a life for him but, I am still going to get Jasmine and Valentina back. No matter what happens," I stated storngly and she smiled gleamingly, suddenly shooting out a sort of hand that pierced into my body. It was painful, me falling down on my knees as the pulled out some sort of circular, yellow light from me. I felt it stop my heart for a minute then it started beating again. I gasped when the pulling feeling went away from my chest. God, that hurted. "That hurted."

"Sorry, it is your life, it should hurt. You cannot tell anyone about this. I will tell you when the time is right," She smiled and I saw Alek's lifeless body lay in front of me, ghostly white. I whimpered when I saw his bruised and bleeding face, the face I never wanted to see again after the jackel attack. I stifled a cry from his injured body, the top Uniter obviously seeing my sadness she dropped the light of life from her hands and it gently settled into Alek's chest. The Uniter smiled at me before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

><p>I awoke on his chest, which was...moving up and down. I sat up quickly and he coughed. "Alek?"<p>

"Chloe?" He opened his eyes slowly and I cried out in relief. I pulled him up, hugging him tightly.

"You're alive! I can't believe it!" I sighed contently as he pulled away, kissing my forehead. He already looked like nothing happened. The blood, smothering his shirt a while ago was now just simple stain and his bruises and cuts on his face were already healing. He stood up shakily and I helped him up, grasping his shoulders. "What about, Valentina and Jasmine?"

"Well, it's to..late," He started but I just shook my head.

"I just wish there could've been something I could have done," I whispered disappointedly, putting my face into my hands. Alek came over, giving me a warm, sweet hug.

"Even if you were there, we still had to protect you," He reassured, pulling back when most of the Mai's came barging into the door. Alek spoke to them quietly, me looking out of the big penthouse window, agony written in my eyes. I lost. I let the world come but they came in as a serial killer, which I could've done to prevent any of it. I sniffed in the cries and feeling strong arms snake around my waist. I turned, tangling my fingers in Alek's blonde locks, getting lost in those brown irises. I saw him lean down, gently feeling his lips settle on mine. I brought my hand down to wound it around his neck, deepening the kiss. My tears started to fall rapidly and I noticed he started tearing up too, our tears blending into eachothers. We pulled back a minute later, panting and me, of course, with a red face. "Always knew you had thing out there for me, Chloe King."

"Oh, shut up, Alek Petrov. Don't act like you weren't the same," I smirked at his pink face a little. I looked to the side, only to see that the bodies have vanished like midair. He wiped his tears away and then mine."What-"

"There will be a funeral for them this Friday," He explained and I nodded, still emotionless about the deaths. "Zane..."

"What about, Zane?" I curiously asked and he narrowed his eyebrows.

"He's...my brother," He replied unbelievably. My eyes grew wide, backing away slowly.

"He is?"

"I- I don't know, but right now, we're lucky to consider ourselves alive and okay," He nodded at me but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's okay, Chloe. It's my business not yours," He warned while I opened my mouth to give a retort but he just gave me a stern look to shut up. I sighed defeatedly, looking up at him.

"What now?" I asked, obviously knowing who would take the place as the Mai leader in the San Francisco Pride.

"Valentina's sister and her daughter will be moving here, she will be our new leader," He explained, letting go of me to go sit down on the couch and run a hand through his long, shaggy hair.

"So, it's usually just the mom and daughter?" I joked and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, the father died a couple years ago and Valentina's sister, Elizabeth, didn't have anymore children other than Mimi-"

"Whoa, wait, Mimi? Wasn't that the girl that you, you know...dated?" I laughed nervously.

"We only dated a while but broke it off a couple years ago," He shrugged but instantly saw through my insecurity and he smirked. "Is Chloe King, jealous?"

"What! No, why should I be exactly?" I scoffed, crossing my arms to look at something other than him to hide my red face.

He smiled, getting off the couch and coming over to me, my back still turned to him. He gently sweeped my hair over one shoulder, placing butterfly kisses on my other bare one. A shiver danced down my spine as he kissed up to my neck, gently rubbing my upper arms as he kissed up and down the side of my face. My eyes were closed, not knowing nor, hearing someone clear their throat. Alek instantly stopped his kisses along with me snapping back into reality to face a woman, looking quite embarrassed. I was blushing as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Can I help you, Fiona?" Alek asked and she smiled, nodding.

"Valentina's sister and her daughter will be coming Sunday afternoon, just to let you two know," She raised her eyebrows at me and Alek. "What an adorable mating couple."

"Ahaha, no, we're not mates..." I said even more nervously and embarrassed.

"...Yet," Alek finished and I looked at him, my eyes widened. He laughed teasingly. "I'm just kidding!"

"Right..." I muttered, faking a smile. I actually wanted me and Alek to be mates so all Mai's know we belong to eachother, but it's just awkward right now.

"Right..." Alek mumbled in the same fashion. Could he want the same? No, of course not, I hurt him by saying I love Brian but, I...love him more. I just couldn't get the words out to say it. I need time, especially with Brian still in the hospital.

"Okay...well, I'll leave you two alone," Fiona said, leaving the large penthouse.

"Alek, I-" I started but was cut off by my phone ringing. I sighed.

_Amy_

"You should answer it," Alek pursed his lips, turning away to go walk to the kitchen to grab a snack. "I promise I won't listen into your conversation."

"That's new," I snorted and he rolled his eyes. I answered the phone and she was breathing heavily.

"So what happened, Amy?"

"C-Chloe, he's vanished," She stammered and I cocked an eyebrow up confusingly.

"What do you mean 'vanished'?"

"30 minutes ago, he was on a bed, dead...I think so, I decided to get something at the cafeteria with Paul but when we got back to his room, he's gone. I asked if they took him to the morgue but they said they never did," She quickly exclaimed and my heart started to race. Where the hell would have Brian went?

"Okay, meet me and Alek in the bookstore with Paul," I ran a hand through my hair, looking out into the city.

"Okay, see you there, how are you and the other Mai's?"

I looked down upsetly, holding back the tears. "Jasmine and Valentina are dead and Alek's the only one alive."

"How?"

"I-it was a miracle," I exclamied, lying. I hated lying, not especially to my mom but also to Amy.

"Well, I sure hope both you guys are okay though," She concernly sighed.

"We are, meet you guys there okay?"

"Okay, bye," She understood I had to hurry and I said bye back before shutting the phone off.

"C'mon, Alek, we gotta go to the bookstore. Amy says Brian actually _vanished _literally," I narrowed my eyes when he nodded, getting up and running a hand through my curly locks.

"I'll go anywhere in the world- no, the galaxy with you, Chloe King," He flirted and I sputtered out a laugh. Hitting him lightly on the chest but also giving him a hug which he returned back.

"The feeling's mutual, Alek."

"It better be! Now come on, let's get to the bookstore," He laughed, pulling away and taking my hand, dragging me out the penthouse. We were in the elevator and some wierd jazz music came up and...it was just me and Alek. Awkward. I felt my hands get sweaty and I tried looking away from Alek's face. I felt a grasp on my wrist, pulling me onto some soft lips. I alreday knew it was Alek so I brought my arms to vine around his neck. He pushed me into the wall as I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly. His tongue plunged into my mouth, battling eachother's for awhile, me of course, not holding in my moans. Just when the elevator doors opened, Alek pulled away with a smirk. "Well, well, Ms. King."

"Hey! That was you! Not me!" I pointed out to him. He had a glint in his eyes as we walked across the lobby. "What's up with that glint in your eyes, Mr. Petrov?"

"Nothing, just a bunch of ego throwing up from me right now. You know, with me actually making the tough Uniter turn into a lovestruck, uncontrollable teen right now," He wagged his eyebrows and I scoffed.

"As if!"

"You know you enjoyed it," He stated, me rolling my eyes. We were already outside of the apartment and Alek pulled me over to my car, him holding out a hand. "Keys."

"What! No, I want to drive," I stubbornly replied, pointing my nose up snobbly. He put his hands on my hips, looking into my eyes.

"Please?" He pleaded, his puppy dog eyes starting grow around his face. His chocolate, brown orbs grew and his mouth turned into a cute pout. I tried, literally! I bit my lip, grimacing slightly, but just slammed the keys onto his hand. "That always works on the ladies."

"Whatever, Petrov," I smiled, getting into the passenger's seat with him getting into the driver's and starting up the car. We were soon on the road on the way to the bookstore when we hit a stoplightm right in front of that store I have went to for nearly my whole life already. I turned and saw the necklace. It was a beatiful, exquisite object I always wanted but the price made me nearly erupt. It was a pink, diamond heart, and it was real, especially along with the real silver framing. I breathed out, dazzled by the necklace in the window.

"That's quite a beautiful necklace," I saw Alek also looking at the necklace dreamily.

"I know, I always wanted it ever since I was a little girl but the price was like...whoo!" I toned a tiring voice. I looked at the digital clock and saw it was nearly midnight. We had to hurry before mom has a cow!

"Oh...that's interesting," He muttered, seeing the light go green and speeding off. I swear, this kid drives like some drunk person that was jackhammered by a kangaroo after desert.

We soon got to the bookstore, me starting to get out of the car but, once again, Alek pulled onto my wrist, giving me a sweet kiss full of love across our seats. It was filled with passion, protection, and love. "What is up with you always kissing me every second?"

"Well why not? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" He smiled and my heart just went rapid speed. He laughed, probably from my heart doing the timed mile run.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...'girlfriend'?" I rephrased, not really getting the word into my system yet. Alek...was my boyfriend? Wait, Alek was my freaking boyfriend! Holy crap!

"Yes, girlfriend, and someday, my mate," He whispered into my ear and I bit my lip to try holding in a reflex or something.

"Wait, when we be mates doesn't that mean we have to...mate?" I managed to slip out of my mouth.

"Yes, Chloe, that's what it means. The mating signitures that you're mine, no matter what," He purred into my ear.

"I like the sound of that," I sighed and I looked at him intently. "I thought we were also going to have to mark eachother..."

"Yes, scratching lightly on top of where your heart is near means you have a mate and no other male Mai or female will be able to try mating or intimacy with you, they'll smell, feel, and sense the occumpanied mate too. Say, we were mates and Mimi would try something. When you're near, a feeling will actually hit her and metaphorically say 'Stay away or else you die'," He explained and I took a deep breath to take it all in.

"Wow."

"I know, it's the way the Mai relationships work though, so right now, in Mai format this might only mean a significant crush rather than a boyfriend and girlfriend. So, it means I'm still free in Mai terms," He pursed his lips and I cupped one of his cheeks with my hand.

"Hey, I don't have a problem mating with you. I know you wouldn't hurt me at all but-"

"Chloe, I want to..mate with you but, I'm still sure you're taking in patience, especially with all the deaths," He took my hands on top of the armrest.

"Thank you, for waiting at the least but, I want to be yours...before Mimi gets her ass over here," I smirked deviously and never have I seen Alek Petrov flustered and dreamy over me before! It's so cute!

"Are you sure? I mean, they're coming on Sunday and it's Wednesday. Are you sure, Chloe? I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to do-"

"Trust me, Alek. I want to, I swear. Promise me, before Sunday?"

He sighed, looking at me sweetly with those beautiful choco irises. "Yes, my kitten."

I laughed, finally moving away and both of us getting out of the car. He came beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist, goosbumps forming where the spots his skin touched. We walked into the bookstore and saw Paul and Amy sitting in a table. We walked over, Amy squealing when she saw Alek's arm around my waist. "So is it really you guys?"

"Yes, I can finally say, me and Alek are a couple," I pointed out relieved from all the constant talking she chats to me about me and Alek being a couple and all before. Me and Alek sat down on the chairs across them, waiting for some answers. "So, any news from my Brian?"

"No, other than the fact he just disappeared out of nowhere!" Paul exclaimed, me grimacing.

"How though? Oh no..."

"What? What is Chloe?" Amy asked, panick in her eyes.

"I remember that lady that shot me, she was at the gallery party a while ago with me and Brian," I explained bit my lip, thinking.

"Wait, your human has _maybe_ interferation with the Order?" Alek nearly yelled, astounded. I shrugged and he bit his lip, thinking. "Sometimes, the Order is also passed down to a son or-"

"Are you saying, Brian may be part of the Order!" I nearly shrieked, tears forming in my eyes. No, not even Brian could be part of them, no way is he accepting if he finds out he has to kill me!

"It's only a theory," Alek reassured, effctively calming me down. Amy and Paul looked at us with sympathy.

"Okay, I guess I need to get home now," I said, standing up and looking at the wall clock. "I have a migraine coming on."

"I'll drive you home," Alek stood up too, wrapping an arm around my waist. Amy winked at me.

"I need dets tomorrow!" She called out with Paul as me and Alek got out. Alek opened up my door for me to get into the passenger's seat and he got into the driver's.

We drove to my house in silence and I saw my phone ringing. It was mom. I answered it and she breathed out in relief. "Chloe King! Where the hell are you?"

"Don't worry, mom, Alek's driving me home now," I assured her and she giggled.

"Alek's driving you home?" She said, maybe metaphorically raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll to talk to you when I get home."

"Okay, bye, bye!"

I shut off my phone and saw Alek with a smirk. "What?"

"I suppose you want me to be near when you tell you're mom we're together?"

"Please," I implied and we soon got to the house, me and him getting out and standing on the sidewalk, looking into eachother's eyes (cheesy moment). He wrapped his arms around me waist and mine around his neck as he leaned in to give a passionate kiss. My breathing picked up as he pushed me lightly into my car door, never breaking the kiss. I slowly opened my mouth to allow him his tongue's entrance to war with mine. I moaned, bringing my hands up to tangle it into his blonde locks. One of his hands gripped one of my thighs, bringing them up a little. We then pulled away, our foreheads touching eachother's as we panted.

"I love you," Alek whispered and I looked at him with a gleam in my eyes.

"I love you too, Alek," I whispered back and he smiled a cocky smile, pulling once again into a short, sweet kiss.

"I think your mother would be worried if you don't get home in time," He laughed, nodding his head to the house behind me. I laughed, scratching my head and turning around to head into the house. Once I got in, I saw my mom sitting on the couch jumpy.

Oh joy.

"So...?"

"So what?" My voice went up an octave slightly. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Me and Alek are dating..."

"Yes! I always knew you'd end up together!" She squealed, getting up and hugging me tightly. "You're growing up so fast."

"I know, but I'll always be here, mom, remember that," I smiled, hugging her back and pulling away to look at the clock.

"Well, I suggest my newly dated daughter should be going to bed," She sighed, winking at me. Newly dated? As in, like the term newly wedded?

"Mom!" I whined, as she smirked. I shook my head, smiling as I went up to my room, only to be rewarded with Alek lounging on my bed. "Of course you'd be here."

"You know me so well," He teased, grinning a cocky smile. I heard my speaker playing down my favorite song, Look After You by: The Fray, and saw my ipod settled in it. "May I have this dance, Mi'lady?"

"Hmm...who says chivalry is dead?" I chuckled when he stood up, before dimming my intesity lampshade, making it a bit more romantic. That's cheesy Alek for you. He wrapped an arm around my waist and his other hand took mine as I layed my other hand on his shoulder. He spun us into a slow dance, looking into eachother's eyes which were full of love. Not lust. Love, pure, true, love. His eyes bore into mine, leaning down and capturing me in a dizzying kiss. He pulled away after a moment when I layed my head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

"I love you..." I heard him whisper and I lovingly smiled.

"I love you too, Alek."

Right now was just perfect. I knew something was still killing me on the inside with Jasmine, one of my best friends, Valentina, my loyal, first boss and second aunt, and Brian, my so called first love and my blessings tearing in me, wondering where he is. All I knew is I would have to face the pain sooner or later but right now, I wanted to enjoy the peace with him. My protecter, my first middle school crush, my best friend, my love...

My Alek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sucks? Or not? Please do not come and spear me! Also, don't worry, I'll explain the whole "only Alek can be granted" thing later. I got it all covered ;) I hope you guys like this beginning chapter. Sorry if Meredith's conversations with Chloe are low on meat, I honestly don't know what to say...mostly, but I'll add on more if you guys want.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2: First Strike

**A/N: Bonjour you guys! So how are ya'll this fine evening? Me? I am AMAZED! By all the amazing feedback you guys gave me and thank you! Even those who added my story to their favorites and alerts :)**

**It's 2 a.m in the morning and I am full of muse too! That's a good sign!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>First Strike<span>

I rolled around my tussled pillows and blanket. Me and Alek stayed up until 3 a.m in the morning, talking, dancing, and mostly making out. Hehe. I opened my eyes, the sun smacking me head first. My arm reached across the other pillow beside me. Nothing but air molecules. I shot up, looking over to where Alek layed 2 hours ago and seeing a note with a white rose layed beside it. I took the note and rose, bringing the rose up to my nose to smell it then turning to the note. It read:

_Dear My Kitten,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, love but I had to get ready for school and to show off my new girlfriend, hehe. Hope you like the flowers! Your neighbor plants a bunch each week and I may not need to go to the flourist much anymore, haha! Well, I love you and last night was the most amazing night of my life. Stay safe, my kitten._

_Love, _

_Your Tiger (Alek)_

I rolled my eyes at the end. Oh, that cocky bastard. I chuckled, putting the letter down and setting the rose on the bedside table. I got out of bed to take a quick shower and sporting on a: striped tank top, a burgendy hoodie, blue skinny jeans, a pair of combat boots and a necklace. I swiped on some blush and light lipstick before grabbing my bag to head downstairs. I saw my mom cooking bacon? With pancakes? "Hey, mom."

"Oh, hey kiddo! Good morning! So, I was wondering if you did an all nighter last night?" She raised her eyebrows and I laughed nervously, sitting on a chair at the table.

"Umm...why do you ask?" I looked at her intently, sweaty palms forming. Oh god.

"Well, I think I heard moans, music, and chatting and was wondering if you watched a scary movie or romance movie last night," She shrugged as my eyes grew into saucers and my face went into a red tomato picture. Were we really that loud?

"Yeah! That's it, that is so it, mom! It _was _a scary movie, w-with monsters moaning, a-and scary music and all that stuff," I stammered, nodding approvingly.

"Oh, well, what movie was it? I wanna take a gander at it," She smiled excitedly, looking at our television with the stand underneath full of dvd's.

"Uh.." I prompted, struggling with what movie it was. I don't even think we had a movie full of moans, scary music, and lots of talking. Ours were mostly action and stuff. I looked at the clock, seeing it was 7:30. "Oh! Would you look at the time! Best be off, see ya' ma!"

"Ugh, fine, I love you!" She sighed as I walked through the front door. I turned one last time, the door nearly closing.

"Implied!" I...implied? I closed the door fully, looking through my phone. Somehow, I had that feeling I had a couple months ago that I was being watched. I looked around, the feeling reflexing in me to run full speed into my car. I put the keys into the ignition, starting the car and driving off quickly. I was restless the whole way, but the feeling was lost when I hit the school. I parked my new car in a spot, getting out, only to be confronted by Emma. The head cheerleader and the obssessed girl that hunts Alek. She wore down a tight skirt, a pink tank with I guess push up bras in it and wore some sparkly tennis shoes. Her outfit is so off. She sighed, flipping her even lighter blonde hair. It looked white to me already.

"Cleo King, right?"

"It's Chloe King, f.y.i," I sneered, walking past her and her little, slutty posse.

"Why you little bitch!" She frustratedly whined from across the lot. She wasn't worth my time at all. Especially when she did a prank on me when I was in 8th grade right in front of my one and only crush. Alek Petrov. Too bad for her now! Haha! Goodness, I think I stayed up to long last night.

"Chloe!" I heard someone say beside me which was a small, brunette, with blue eyes.

"What's up, Amy?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact I am so excited for you and Alek!" She squealed and I scratched the back of my head embarrassingly. The whole hallway was looking at us. Aw, god.

"Shut up, Amy! Let's talk somewhere more privately!" I whispered in her ear privately. She seemed frozen too, so I grasped her wrist, pulling her over to an empty hallway. The kids already started gossiping. Fabulous!

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that so loud," She quietly pleaded and I smiled, shaking my head.

"Don't worry, just calm yourself down more-"

"Hey guys!" I turned to the side and saw Paul with a smile.

"Hey, Paul."

"Dude, the whole school is gossiping about you and Alek! It's a mad rage with the freaking cheerleaders now! Especially with Emma!" He warned and I groaned.

"Well this is great! Now, I am new school gossip _and _the cheerleaders are going to rip my larnyx out. Well, I'll personally beat them to that but still!" I exasperated, pulling at my hair.

"Dude, that'd be cool to watch!" He exclaimed spastically as Amy and me looked at him in disbelief and a bit of amusement attached into our eyes.

"Oh, Paul, exactly why Chloe's still traumatized by that kiss 10 years ago," Amy joked, holding Paul's shoulder.

"Hey! It was still known as her first kiss, right, Chloe?"

"Er...I guess?" I stated more as a question than a defend. Paul smirked at Amy, crossing his arms.

"See that? She still might dig me," He aggorantly sniffed as I scoffed.

"The last time I checked, I have a boyfriend that'll be able to rip a head off in a second," I smirked at his cowarded face. He gasped dramatically, holding either sides of his head. "I'm just kidding calm down."

"Oh you better, because I always thought I would lose my head like those vampires from Twilight? You know?" He sighed in relief and me and Amy just bursted out laughing.

"Oh wow, Paul," Amy cried in between her laughs. After me and Amy calmed down from our hysterics we looked at Paul.

"Do you remember when you saw Paul naked on your bed?" I snickered as Amy's eyes got wide and Paul just looked embarrassed.

"I swear, I will castrate you if you ever do that again!" Amy warned Paul who just held his...uh..man part.

"My testicles?" He squeaked and me and her nodded, sarcastically disappointed.

"Afraid so, Paul," I pursed my lips, raising my eyebrows and patting him on the arm.

"You can't be serious, Chloe," He shook his head and I stalked around him slowly like the little lioness I was known for.

"You never know where we'll come from, so you better watch your turf," I purred and his face was priceless with a tint of scarce in it. We heard a bell ring and we looked at eachother.

"C-Chloe, I don't want to be your sidekick anymore," Paul mumbled as the hall got soon crowded.

"Too bad!" I scoffed and he scoffed back as I shook my head, smiling. He smiled back, finalizing the sarcastical drama that just occured.

"Hey, see you at lunch?" Amy asked, who stood beside Paul. I nodded, and we said our goodbyes before I walked down the crowded hallway. It was nearly empty, when I was walking to English and something gripped my wrist, pulling me into a dark room. It was bigger than a storage room but it was full of printers and such.

"What the hell!" I yelled, as the figure who man handeled me threw me onto a table. I quickly got up, giving him a full roundhouse kick in the stomach. He gasped, staggering back but another person that was freaking strong took me from behind and slammed me back onto the table. I tried to ignore the pain slithering around my aching back. I winced when 3 men came out, two holding me down and one with a blade in his hand. "Stop! Let me go!"

"Oh, Chloe, my dear, dear Chloe," The figure with the blade said, a feminine voice obvious. Oops, I thought it was a he!

"Who are you?" I croaked as the figure came closer, only to reveal...Emma? "Emma? I'll kick your ass if you don't let me go."

"Oh, but the Order has some unfinished business with you," She sweetly sneered but failed immensly. Damn it! She was part of the Order? I always knew she was evil and such but, the Order? Seriously? She pulled my shirt up slightly, the blade pressing on the far right side of my midway. "But of course, I wanted to have a little fun by torturing you a little."

"What-" I screamed a little from when the two figures that held me down, swiped a blade on each of my wrists lightly but enough to draw blood. That's when my breathing started to get unsteady as tears started to form in my eyes. All the week's events drowning me into sadness. Well, except for Alek being my boyfriend and all. Emma towered over me, brushing the blade down my face. I was already crying, with hiccups forming. "Please, I didn't do anything."

I suddenly felt the blades that hit my wrists a minute ago, swipe again, only a bit higher. I cried out in pain when they swiped three more times. I was nearly sobbing when they stopped, my arms had blood smothering it and falling to the ground. Emma growled, pressing the blade to it's original spot earlier."Each word you say, another swipe will come you stupid Mai!"

"Stop!" I cried out when I felt an eering pain on my right side of my midway. It was immensly painful. It's like she was cutting me in a very slow manner. I felt the blade actually heating up and that's when I started to shriek. "Stop it!"

I struggled against their grasp, me sobbing for my death as Emma just kept kniving me down with the flaming knife. The pain felt unbearable as it ran through my body. I suddenly saw a flash of blonde burst into the room, tackling Emma away. More of people came in, taking away the two grasp holders and beating them to their death as I heard girly screams. I couldn't move, my face was red, my eyes were puffy and tears were pouring out of them. I saw that the three figures were laying on the floor, lifeless. The people who helped me, left except for one particular blonde. Alek. "Oh my god, Chloe."

"Alek..." I croaked out, and he came over to me, his handsome face looking at me in utter pain and sadness. He cried out in relief and I saw a tear fall from his eye. Never have I thought, I would see Alek Petrov cry for me. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"No, you aren't, they hurt you," He whispered to me, running a hand through my hair. I laughed, my voice still cracky. He kissed my forehead, slipping his jacket off to wipe the blood down. I hissed when he hit a cut and he whispered words of comfort into my ear. I felt safe all of a sudden, the pain a while ago suddenly shifted into peace and love. He picked me up bridal style as he carried me through the empty hallway. I noticed we were in our radio station room, where everything was soundproof. How did Alek know then? We got out of the school and I saw a big van full of Mai and we settled in it. I was sitting down, my head resting on Alek's chest and his arm was wrapped around me and Mai's looked at us with love and pity.

"What now?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down at me before sighing. "Also, how did you know I was in trouble?"

"We need to keep you safe at the penthouse first, until Elizabeth gets here to help and somehow, I could feel it, it's like we have some sort of connection."

I focused hard, feeling sadness and pure concern course through my veins. I could feel what Alek feels! "Oh my god, Alek, I can feel you. You feel sad and concerned and okay."

"Wow, we should ask Elizabeth about Mai mates connections," He suggested and I yawned.

"Whoo, tiring day," I stated, my eyes drooping.

"Get some rest, you're tired, love, sleep," He assured and I nodded, my eyes drooping into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Chloe! Kitten, wake up!" I heard a British voice lightly waking me up. My eyes slowly snapped open, only to be looking into a pair of brown coatings. I smiled, sitting up and hugging Alek tightly. He laughed, hugging me back. "You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, you, my friends, and my mom are mostly all I got now," I whispered, hugging him tighter. He pulled back, raking the hair smothering the sides of my face, behind me ear before leaning in for a kiss. I gladly returned it, locking my arms around his neck and his wounding around my waist, pulling me closer and making us topple onto my back on the bed with him. I felt him moan quietly when my hands slipped under his shirt, raking my fingers down his washboard abs, and him twitching from the touch. I smirked, pulling away with a teasing smile.

"You can be the tease sometimes, Chloe King," He laughed and sat up as I smiled, slipping my hands from under his shirt back out.

"Can I tell you, something?"

"You can tell me anything, Chloe," He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I wanted to say, that, before Brian...vanished or the incident that happened yesterday, those moments, kisses that we shared. I just hoped, that, you didn't think they were nothing because, trust me, they were amazing, exciting, and something that I'd never thought I'd get to experience but, eventhough, I said I was 'in love' with Brian it never meant I had the same feelings for you," I explained, sitting up and looking down at my fingers.

"Chloe-"

"No, don't say anything that'll deny it because, I've always loved you, Alek Petrov, nontheless. When Brian wasn't there, you were. When I told you to do something, you would keep your place until I tell you to stray. When I needed help, you were there to risk your life along with Jasmine not, Brian and I'm sorry, for that night when I actually lied to myself saying: "You love Brian, not Alek" and it hurted so bad knowing I might have chosen him. Even if I couldn't be with Brian and only had to find a Mai guy like you, there would be other Mai guys out there but I would only be after you," I felt my eyes tearing up by all those words I've hurt him with when I got to attached to Brian. "I love you, and never forget that."

"I will _always _love you, Chloe King. That night I heard you say that, it broke my heart in half but I never stopped believing that you had no feelings for me. If you ever need me, I'll be there even if you did hurt me, I'd be there to protect you, care for you, and love you forever. Don't ever think I would deny all those moments we had even before we're together. Okay?" He smiled, putting his hands on both sides of my face to look up at him.

"Okay...tiger," I laughed and he chuckled, his eyes turning into his cat ones. "Show it off."

"Oh you know it," He smirked, his cat eyes never disappearing. "Just wait, it'll get more catty when we hit the mating zone."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, let's just say a lot of things will either be teared up or have claw scratches on them," He said sheepishly as I raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, animal instincts huh?"

"No, it's a Mai thing. We would mostly lose ourselves during it and actually focus in the most sensual manner," He shrugged while my jaw dropped.

"I cannot believe you just explained that to me," I clasped my mouth when I saw him turn bright pink. It looked so sexy, haha!

"Well, it's either me or you go find another female," He pointed out, my eyebrows narrowing, knowing I should've had this talk with Jasmine, not him. "You miss her?"

"Lots. She usually was the boss, her tough but mellow attitude and a nice girl to talk Mai girl stuff too. Like this," I spoke quietly and he was just silent.

"She was known to be one of my best friends, and my all time favorite cousin. She was bossy, especially with me and you being the Uniter and all but, she still is important to me. I just wished, I could've gotten home sooner..." He said and I saw his face full of guilt, remorse, sadness, pain and a 3 percent of love in there for me right now.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I know that she wouldn't want this for you, I know that she wants you to be happy for staying to your duty and protecting me. For, never giving in through the hardest times. That's all she wants right now for you."

"I know, I know, thanks, Chloe, for being there for me when I need you too," He nodded as I smiled.

"Your welcome, love, now what time is it?" I asked, looking at the digital clock on the bedside table and noticed it was 4:00. Thank god I got no work today! "Well, what now?"

"Hmm...how about, we get some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me!" I approved, getting off of the bed. I just noticed we were in his room and the sun was setting outside. I walked over to his mirror, smoothing down my slightly frayed hair and then grabbing my bag which was hung onto the chair. "Let's go."

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted me when I walked past him as he held the door open for me.

"At ease, tiger," I calmed him down and he grinned when we walked out of the penthouse and into the elevator and I heard 'Just A Kiss' by: Lady Antebellum playing. Oh great. "My turn."

I was able to wound my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. I mustered up all the passion to him and I felt his love radiate through my lips, feeling pour into my body. I opened my mouth with his and our tongues tangled with eachother for a couple minutes until I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He was able to grasp my thighs then push us back to the wall. My hands went up to his hair, intertwining the locks in between my fingers. Until of course, the elevator had to open. He set me down, pulling away with a gleam smacked all over his face. "Oh, how I love riding the elevator with you, love."

"Hey, it was actually my turn to do the first act," I stated, pointing my nose up again. He took my hand, lacing our fingers together as we walked out of the lobby. Deja vu.

"Then it's my turn the next," He winked at me, heading out at the sidewalk. My phone rang Amy's ringtone and I brought it out of my bag, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, where the hell were you? We didn't see you the whole day!" She nearly screamed. I winced, rubbing the ear my phone was on. I placed the phone back on my ear with a sigh.

"The Order got to me," I replied, looking at Alek who had concern sprawled all over his face.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She exaserated while I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Alek and the Mai's saved the almighty Uniter," I said sarcastically, walking down the sidewalk, hand to hand with Alek.

"Oooh..Alek? Your knight and shining armor?" She teased at me before I took my hand out of his to wrap around his waist and him putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, and has always been," I looked up at Alek lovingly and he looked down at me in at the same way, mouthing 'I love you' to me. I mouthed it back and overheard Amy nagging at Paul.

"Awww! How come Paul doesn't save me like that?"

"Excuse me?" I heard another voice defensivly say. I laughed, when they started arguing. Oh, classic Amy and Paul.

"So what you up to now?" Amy asked after her rat out on Paul.

"I'm going out to dinner with Alek, you?"

"Well, well, Chloe and Alek getting a romancy tonight and me and Paul are going to see a movie."

"Oh well, hope you guys have a good, romantic night!" I chuckled and she thanked me.

"Aww! You too! Don't get to comfy with Alek once you get back to the penthouse," She warned, with a tint of amusement in her tone as my face turned red. Alek's chest rumbling into a laugh. I got back on track at Amy on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, bye."

"Bye, honey!"

With that, I ended the call, slipping the phone into my bag. Me and Alek walked through the streets and sidewalks until we saw Applebee's. We walked over to it, getting in and only to be confronted by a girl who looked to be 28 something years old, eyeing my Mai. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, me and my _girlfriend _need a table for two," He rephrased to her as she eyed me with a bit of jealousy.

"Right this way," She muttered, walking us over to our table. We were in a section that was barely filled, making us able to talk a bit more privately. "A waitress wll be here in a moment."

"Thanks," I said and she just walked away, leaving me a bit annoyed. Me and Alek sat down on oppisite sides of the table, his hand still holding mine on top.

"I love it when you get jealous," He said from across the table. I rolled my eyes, and scoffed.

"God, you are such a tease," I retorted before he leaned over the table to peck me lightly on the lips.

"But that's who you fell in love with," He added, leaning back onto his seat.

"Yeah, I guess," I itemized, laughing with him. After a couple minutes, a wait_er _came by for our drinks and food, me choosing lemonade and a steak and Alek some sprite and the same order of food I asked for. The waiter was also known to be eyeing me, until Alek glared at him.

"That'll be all."

"U-uh, okay, be right with your orders," He stammered, flustered by Alek before leaving us be.

"I love it when you get jealous," I foretold, as he smiled aggorantly.

"Too bad, you're all mine."

"Likewise, Alek," I noted and he bluntly laughed, looking at the menu.

I bent slightly on the table but a sharp pain shot up from my side. I pulled my shirt up slightly, gasping when I saw the word 'Mai' carved into my skin. Oh my god. I raked my hand over it, hissing quietly. Alek came over to my cushioned seat, his brown eyes growing dark when he saw the word. "I swear to god, I will kill each and every one of them with my barehands."

"Don't worry, at least I didn't lose another life again and I'm safe now," I debated as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Did I ever tell you, I lost another life?"

"No, but I overheard you and Amy's conversation yesterday night on the phone. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to...flashback a moment," He walked over back to his seat, to look at me. "I heard what the woman looked like too, so I can keep a look out."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, kitten," He clicked his tongue at me twice before the waiter came back with our drinks and food.

"So anything you would like?" The waiter asked, mostly me.

"Uh, nothing, thanks though," I assured, looking at Alek who was clenching his untensils tightly. I placed a hand on one of his fists.

"Er, right, so-"

"I think we don't need anything else, sir," Alek snapped his eyes turning into slits er, cat eyes while I looked at him, scowling.

"Don't you dare go Mai," I whispered quietly so only he could hear. He looked at me, calming down as the waiter left. "Goodness, you are so possessive."

He shrugged, eating up when I dug into my food too. After our munch, me and Alek had an argument of who was suppose to pay.

"Alek, just let me pay!"

"No, let me, I have no one else to concern financially now except me, so just let me pay, please?" He was about to do a puppy-dog face but I just stopped him.

"Fine..." I breathed out defeatedly and smiled victoriously as he slipped the cash into the fold. We stood up, heading out of the resturant. It was already 6:00 and I was suppose to at home already. "I need to get home."

"Then let's go roof jumping there," He smiled, looking up at the tall roofs of buldings.

"Race you there?"

"Sounds good to me."

And with that, we took off running up the ladders of the buildings and onto the roof. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what'd you guys think? Lame? Or not? So, I was wondering if, you guys wanted me to write down their 'mating' night as a one-shot? Or just skip ahead the next day when it comes to the last day before Elizabeth and Mimi come?**

**So, I'll leave you guys with a question?**

**Chloe and Brian or Chloe and Alek?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Return

**A/N: Hey guys! So, the one-shot is totally on! But no worrs, you don't have to read it if you don't want to :P I am also known to be FREAKING OUT by writing the smut. I've read, studied their format and such, to create a scenario in my head but, it's my first time writing a smut. So, I am pretty nervous of what you guys might think. Anywho, thanks for all the support you guys are giving me on this story!**

**P.S I may be starting a NEW Chalek story (don't worry, I can keep up easily ^_^) yes, you heard me NEW! It's full of romance, drama, action etc.! All in one story which I will be posting up very soon, so my authorly fans, keep your eyes/emails peeled out for that new story! **

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Return <span>

"Love, are you ready to go to the funeral today?" I heard Alek ask through the phone. I sighed, knowing I was about to pour lots of h2o out of my eyes today. Whoa, 'h-2-o'? I sat up on my bed, and nodded.

"Yeah, pick me and my mom up in a few?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you guys up. See you and love you," He dryly goodbyed. Appearantly, Alek was able to get a car so it would be easier sometimes if I didn't have mine in hand. His was a silver, Dodge Charger with black rimmings. It was newer too.

"Bye, love you too," I replied and with that, I disconnected the phone before jumping out of bed to take a shower. After the shower, I dryed up and decided to wear a black, sleeveless, halter dress with a belt wrapped right about my waist before flaring out and ending thigh high. I wore some black, high heeled boots along with a black, blazer. My hair was tied up into a tight bun with me slipping on a pearl necklace. I slapped on some lipstick and blush before grabbing my small purse and heading downstairs. I saw my mom wearing all black too but with a hand that had a black veil settling on her head.

"Ready?"

I nodded, not really ready for words. She took that as a sign to guide me towards the front door when we heard the doorbell ring. She opened it up and standing there was Alek. He was wearing a black, button up flannel and it rolled up to his elbows and some slacks. His hair was shaggy and unkempt as usual but he seemed emotionless as me. We knew today wasn't our brightest days so tried to at least no say anything stupid. "Hey, kitten, hello Mrs. King."

"Hello, Alek, how are you doing?" My mom asked, smiling and him and her pulling me out of the house. She quickly locked up and we went off the porch and into the car, me in the passengers, Alek in the driver's and my mum in the back.

"Uh, I'm doing better," Alek responded to my mom as he started the car and started to drive down the lanes.

"So...you two are getting pretty serious-" My mom started hesitantly and I spazzed out while Alek smirked.

"Ma! This is no time for a sex talk!" I whined, covering my ears. She scowled at me, effectively making me shut up.

"Quiet, Chloe King," She scolded at me jokingly as I stared at her, jaw open. "So, as I was saying, if you are going to be...intima-"

"Ma!"

"-te, then you guys better be safe and remember to be responsible," She continued while Alek looked like he was about to laugh like a mad man. Me? Well, I looked like a tomato and a _fresh _one at the least!

"How long you've been thinking about _this_, mother?" I muttered, my forehead in my hand

"Don't worry, hun, this time it was only an hour," She pointed out at me. I looked at her, just staring. "What?"

"Well, you heard her Chloe, we have to be safe," Alek added, winking at me. I swear I just turned into mush by that simple action.

"You too?"

"Yep, babe, you know it," He purred at me while my mom raised an eyebrow at us.

"Yeah...that's right.._babe_..." I sneered teasingly at him as he raised his eyebrows. We all laughed but silence succumbed us after that until we got to the funeral. I bit my lip to try holding in the plaintive feelings. We parked the car and got out, my mom went ahead but me and Alek stood there looking at eachother. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm a big boy, I can handel these things, babygirl," He assured but I still could feel the sadness pulsing in him.

"No, you aren't, I can feel you're upset. Have you forgotton we have a connection?"

"Okay..I am and I can really feel it from you too," He admitted, the tears threatening to spill out of his brown orbs.

"Ready?" I smiled drooply, holding a hand out for him to take. He nodded, gradually taking my hand and walking to the outdoor funeral. There was a tent roof over the caskets of Jasmine and Valentina, people surrounding it full of pity, sadness, and complete, utter sympathy. It was a lot of emotions building up on my empathy path and it was getting annoying and painful.

"You okay?" Alek asked concernly when he saw me wince when we hit the crowded area.

"Yeah, just a lot of emotions slapping me," I joked, humorlessly. He smiled at me pitiful, letting go of my hand and wrapping an arm around my waist. I saw my mom talking to some people and most of them were Mai's.

"I don't think I can do this," I heard Alek choke out. His jaw and fists were balled and he looked deathly white. His eyes show nothing but pure, raging upset tears. They were his only family and now they're gone. The same way his originals were. I felt a giant wave of lonliness impact me, with all these other emotions that felt locked up. It was Alek.

"Alek, you can do this. You're strong enough, I can feel it, you'll be fine," I tried to reassure but my voice cracked when a tear slipped off my face. He was about to break down so I took his hand, dragging him far from the area and near a tree, atop of a hill. Just like I had theoried, he went onto his knees and started to cry everything out. I crouched down, wrapping my arms around him for a tight hug which he returned back, hiding his face in the crook of my neck and I my neck go wet in a second. "Shh..."

I had tears streaming down my face too and he mumbled something in my neck which I couldn't quite hear right. I pulled back and his face wasn't red but his eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"What?"

"I said..I hope that you never leave me, Chloe King," He croaked out, his British accent still visible. That's a good sign.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered, leaning into him for a sweet kiss. He kissed my back, standing us up and wrapping me close. We pulled back and looked down at the funeral, Alek having an angry look now. God, my boyfriend has mood swings. He turned to me, lacing our fingers together.

"I know that Jasmine and Valentina would've wanted us to stay strong and fight. The Order doesn't know what hit them, they better be prepared because this fight, is just beginning," He warned and I nodded stiffly in return.

"But we'll be ready, for _anything_."

* * *

><p>"Could you calm down, you're bumming me out," Alek complained, sitting next to me in a table in the coffeeshop. It was Saturday. The day before Elizabeth and Mimi get here! Ugh, and I am so nervous about the...whole...mating thing. I was a bit insecure today too and it was morning so, I'm particularly off the ledge. The funeral went smoother after me and Alek's incident but then <em>I <em>broke down, screaming when they were doing the burial section. Alek and my mom had to hold me back from jumping into the 6 ft. hole. After, I got settled but was still upset a little but today...well, today I was nervous, jumpy, scared, excited and hesitant all at the same time.

I scoffed at him, "Well excuse me, sir!"

"Oh great," He groaned, putting his face in his hand. My cat mating hormones were getting me moody lately too and Alek could sense it.

"You're just lucky I ain't in heat right now," I smirked, remembering when me and him were watching a documentary video about domestic cats and it hit the reproduction section where Alek told me, Mai's had the heating months sometimes. Good thing it's like late spring when I transformed.

"That'll be fun," He theoried for a moment while I smacked him on the arm lightly.

"Shut up, and we promised we would go to the oceanside carnival this evening with Paul and Amy so, enough with the mating _and _flirting things, Aleksander," I scolded his full name. He obviously doesn't like to go with his full name, especially if others called him that but, I had an advantage since I was his 'Cute-Kitty-Chloe'.

"You too, Cute-Kitty-Chloe. ," He retorted, smiling sweetly at me. Somehow, he thought I was cute so he put in, 'cute' and I was a bit of a cat so, 'kitty' and he added it on with 'Chloe' so it made Cute-Kitty-Chloe. Yeesh.

"Mm-hm, so...now that Elizabeth and Mimi are coming-"

"-Everything will stay the same, you and me, together. The Order, staying back for now and Brian's pretty face is soon to be ripped off, kay'?" He explained but sweetly said the 'Brian' in a sickening tone.

"I just hope," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. He leaned to my side, kissing my forehead before pulling back and staring into my eyes.

"Don't' hope', just _know_," He rephrased to me, standing up and taking my hand as I stood up after. He smiled, pulling me out of the bookstore into the radiating morning touching my skin. We walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, with everyone staring at us with awe. I can't believe I couldn't see what amazing thing was standing right there infront of me all this time. I was just so blind by love that I didn't understand.

"I love you, Alek," I noted to him and he smiled down at me lovingly.

"I love you too, King," He kidded, me smacking him on the arm with my other hand. "But seriously, I love you, Chloe."

"Yep!" I laughed hugging his arm and leaning my head on his shoulder. Amy called me, saying that we should go shopping for the extra time before heading to the carnival. I complaintly accepted, Alek amused and me annoyed. Goodness.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we got my stuff and some of yours, now <em>totally<em> yours, Chloe!" Amy squealed as we walked down the mall. I had about 6 bags in my hands and she had about 8. God, who knew such a small person could be holding shopping bags the size of luggage bags.

"What?" I whined, and she glared at me sternly.

"Shut it, Kitten, you need a new outfit for tonight over there..." She prompted, pointing to the store of 'Victoria Secret'.

Crap.

"Are. You. Serious?" I said unbelievably and she towed me over to the store. Right before we passed the threshold she looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Afraid so, Chloe."

"Just drag me in there and play barbie so we can get this over with," I pleaded, walking in the store with her. I was trotting around the isles and saw Amy going over to me with a bunch of lingerie in her arms. I rephrase _arms_. Not like a small, bra, and hand-sized either.

"I think these are cute, you should try them!" She bargained, holding up a really, really, lacy one-piece. I stared at her, bewildered. "What? Alek has a tendency to run his mouth a lot, especially with a special night like this."

Damn, Alek.

My eyes widened, shaking my head and backing away slowly. "No way, Amy. You know that all my nine lives would be gone if my mom saw this anywhere?"

"That is why, I am going to keep it in a luggage bag to keep back at you and Alek's penthouse," She explained, me scoffing more in disbelief.

"That's not me and Alek's house!" I objected, complainingly.

"Is that why you guys mostly spend every waking moment of it, in there?" She questioned me skeptically.

"Excuse me? 'Ever waking moment'? Nu-uh, that is so not true," I disapproved, browsing at some tank-tops.

"It's true," She challenged, smirking at me.

"Not."

"True."

"Not!"

"TRUE!" She screamed, towering over my back-bent body.

"Okay! Okay!" I exasperated, pushing ourselves back upright. "Whatever, Amy, just stop making a scene."

"Mm-hm, you know I always win," She laughed, shoving the one-piece into my chest, along with the other lingerie she had. "Try them on."

"But-"

"Nope, give it up, Chloe, it's no use to backtalk," She held a finger up, looking away with her eyes closed. I sighed defeatedly, shuffling my feet to the dressing rooms with Amy hot on my trails. I got into a stall and quickly stripped down to slip on the lingerie. It was a red, flyaway babydoll along with some lacy bras and panties that had 'kitty' on it, a very revealing teddy, and a corset that had a garter belt in match. What am I? 21? The freaking cashier would be wondering why the hell me and Amy would be buying this! I tried on all the lingerie, showing each one of them to Amy before finally buying _all _of them. I think that we had to pay 300 hundred dollars, along with some nice smelling lotion _and _Alek's favorite.

"So, how old are you girls?" The cashier asked as she scanned the items. Me and Amy shared a look, wide eyes.

"Uh...18, it's actually for my friend who's getting married tomorrow and this is a bridals gift," Amy lied expertly.

"Ohh...tell her congratulations and it'll be $316.16 please," She laughed at me and Amy's straddled breathing. Amy handed her credit card from her rich father to the cashier and she finished up putting our stuff in giftbags before we walked out of the store. I swear my arm feels like they're about to fall off from all the damn bags.

"Is that all?" I groaned pleadingly and she sighed, nodding. I did a cheer in my head, flying around with screams of joy.

"Okay, so we go back to your house, get dressed then go to the carnival to meet the boys," She explained, turning on her heel to walk towards the exit. She swiftly glanced back at me, "Are you coming or you want to shop more?"

"See you at the car!" I quickly responded, running past her and out the mall.

* * *

><p>Me and Amy sat on a bench waiting for the boys to arrive in a couple minutes. They had some 'bonding' time while me and Amy hung out. I think friendly bonding in Alek's term is friendly teasing. Nice. I was wearing a beach dress that was peach and had a low, plunge v-neck. It flared right down silkily right below my breasts. It ended midway down my thigh, and had a slitted opening on the sides of the flare. The sleeves were kimono with pom-pom trims and it was nice since I had a bikini underneath. I added it on with some jewelry and brown sandals since it was also a caftan dress.<p>

As for Amy, she had on a green, sundress. It was a smocked bodice, with a fit-and-flare shape for her body. It was cotton and sleeveless and ended the same length as me. She had some black sandals and a sun hat on her head eventhough the sun was nearly out. She was also a bit jumpy and nervous. Why?

"Amy, what's wrong? You've been jumpy ever since we left the house, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked from across the table and smiled sheepishly.

"Nope, nothing at all," She feigned, trying to lie. I raised an eyebrow, glowering at her intently before slamming my hand on the table a bit hard for my own good. Wincing slightly, I brought my hand up, rubbing it slightly.

"No, nothing, there is something, tell me!" I gave her the puppy dog eyes as she exhaled sharply.

"Me and Paul are going on a vacation to New York for a while..."

"Eh?" I asked, not really getting the statement into my system.

"I said me and P-"

"I heard what you said, Amy, but I just can't believe you never told me this before!" I pulled at my hair, standing off of the bench to put a hand on my hip, thinking.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but it's with my family and we'll only be gone a for a week," She reasoned eagerly. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Go ahead, go ahead," I waved my hand away as my voice went up an octave when I said that.

"Yay! You're the bestest friend ever!" She squealed, jumping off of her chair to hug me, jump frantically, and spin around. I chuckled, letting go of her, only to be enterwined around the waist by a pair of strong arms. I turned in the arms, looking up at a pair of chocalate irises.

"Hey, kitten," He muttered, leaning down and engulfing me for a honey, sweet kiss. We pulled away after a moment, me glanciing at Amy...who was making out with Paul. Awkwardness of how me and Alek just pecked and they're all in it!

"Hey, I missed you," I smiled at his gorgeous face. He pulled me in a bear hug, swinging me arounnd.

"I missed you too!" He playfully replied, setting me back down. I grinned at his face looking towards the same photo booth we went to last week. I laughed, pulling him towards it and sticking five bucks in the slot. We dived in and the first picture, he had his arm over my shoulder and we were staring into eachother's eyes. The second, was when we were about to kiss. The third was when actually did kiss, fourth was a smiley, and fifth was just us together, smiling at the camera. "Way different from the ones we had last week."

"I know right!" I astoundedly exclaimed, looking at the strips of photos we had. Last week was definitly just a date off but now, there was all love. Amy and Paul had gone somewhere, I don't know where though. I saw a person that was concentrating on me and Alek thoroughly. My eyebrows narrowed in confusion, I saw the peson was wearing all black and a hood covered it's face, holding up two phones which only I knew belonged to:

Amy and Paul.

"Where are your friends?" Alek asked, looking around too. I shrugged, standing up with Alek staring at me, concerned. I glanced at the person who ran down the stands and out at the parking lot. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to go look for them," I breathed out, taking a step, but was suddenly being slinged back by a grasp around my wrist. "Alek, you have to let me go."

"No, I'm going with you at the least," He said through his teeth. I shook my head, giving him a hug which he returned.

"I need you to stay here just incase they come around," I muttered, staring up at him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before trudging away. Me and him had a discussion on how he needs to trust me more on the Mai powers, especially when he's not around.

"Chloe, wait," I heard him say, only my Mai hearing could hear. I turned, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"How come you feel threatened? Or unsafe and worried?" He asked curiously, me shrugging innocently and smiling.

"Trust!" I sang, reminding him about something. He sighed, knowing this conversation was over. I turned, smiling victoriously.

"You better be back in 10 minutes!" I heard him call out but, there was something in his tone that was so wary about my safety. I could feel it. I could feel his need to come after me, wrap his arms around me protectively and just fight whoever comes near. But right now, I had to ignore all that and get to Paul and Amy before it's to late. The person I saw was standing on an empty dock, smiling in the darkness.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting his/her's attention. I ran over to the person cautiously, standing there, looking brave and fury. "Where. Are. They."

The figure chuckled darkly, taking out a knife. "Oh, Chloe. My dear, dear, Chloe. Why not at least talk for a while?"

"Shut up and tell me where the hell they are," I snarled at the figure who jumped. I smiled, pleasured the figure had a tint of cowardness for me.

"Now, now, I think we can talk this through," The figure argued. I noticed it was also a very, very familiar voice I couldn't get my hands on though.

"I said shut up, or else I will personally rip your face off," I growled through my teeth.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your first love?"

I cringed back and froze. My face lost all color and emotion for that one moment. It couldn't be, no it's not... "Brian?"

"You called?" The figure revealed itself, slipping the hood off. I gasped a little, my eyes widening into saucers.

"Why the hell would you do this to me, Brian and you aren't my first love. It was all a nasty trick wasn't it?"

"Very smart, especially for the mighty Uniter. By the way, tell your boyfriend I said hi," He smirked, my growling, teeth bared and my claws ready to fight.

"Don't you dare bring Alek into this. This fight is between you and me."

"Oh don't worry, it won't stay that way for long when I kill you as many times as I have to," He explained menacingly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that won't be happening anytime," I sneered, us circling eachother in a trance.

"But here's the thing, you want your two buddies, right?" He noted, pointing to something I didn't see before. I saw Paul and Amy wrapped with tight ropes with duck tape over their mouths and unconscious. I cried out in relief as I ran over to them and placing a hand on their shoulders.

"Okay, you freaking Orders mess with me, my family, my Mai relations but now my _human _friends? That isn't going to be cool with me," I told him, taking the first lunge. He obviously wasn't qualified and ready for the impact when I was able to tackle him down, us nearly falling off the edge of the dock. I felt him kick me in the ribs, me falling off of him and hissing. Amy and Paul obviously woke up when I heard them calling me.

"Chloe!" Paul called, me turning to him, but Brian suddenly stampeding to me, pushing me right off the dock and into the scorching, icy waters. As I was underwater, I saw Brian scream, and heard another voice snarling blisterly. There were large thuds beating above me as I swam back up. I soon reached the surface but all the noises halted and I gasped out frantically for air.

"Chloe, are you okay?" I heard a bell-like, English voice ask in pain. I looked up and saw Alek on his knees and hands, looking over at me over the edge with Amy and Paul on either sides of him with the same posture.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I croaked out, water a bit rustling my voice. I brought my white, shivering arm up to take ahold of his hand. He pulled me out of the water swiftly, Paul helping to set me laying down on the wooden boardwalk.

"What is your problem, Chloe? Why didn't you bring with you? Do you know how worried I was! You could've lost another life for godsake," Alek exaggerated in near hysterics. I sat up, pulling my knees close and hugging them, shaking profusely.

"I-I'm sorry, f-for worrying you a-and for being s-so careless with a-another life," I stuttered coldly. Him seeing the fact I was freezing my ass off, he slipped his jacket off to wrap around me. It was nice and warm and I pulled it closer when he wrapped an arm around me, his own body transmitting heat down my spine and through my veins.

"Where's Brian?"

"He got away, and just when I was about to rip his neck off," He bit his lip, smiling.

"I just can't believe it, he played with me this whole entire time," I felt tears building up slowly.

"Hey, were lucky to be safe now, so, it's cool, Chloe. We can get him next time," He assured me. I chuckled, letting the tension and subject go...for now.

"Chloe, thanks for saving us, or at least trying," Paul smiled weakly, I smiled back with Amy nodding.

"You two should get back to the penthouse, Chloe could get pneumonia with this," Amy added and Alek nodded, helping me stand up with him. As me and him walked past the other couple, Amy quickly leaned to my side to whisper something. "I left the luggage in Jasmine's room."

"What?" Alek asked abruptedly as me and Amy gave him a sheepish smile.

"Nothing!" We both said at the same time. He just shrugged it off, shaking his head and finally bringing me over to his car.

"What about my car?" I looked over to the green car just a couple paces away.

"I gave the keys to Paul, he can drive it back with Amy following in her car so she can bring Paul home," He calmed me down.

"Oh, okay, but really? _Paul_?"

"I'm sorry," He choked out. I knew he was joking but I did feel a bit self-conscious with Paul and my first baby. He pushed me into his car and we drove back to the penthouse in silence but each of our free hands holding eachother's tightly. When we got there, I called my mom and she asked how I was doing with Amy at her house. Oh, so Amy actually did come up with a plan. I lied to hee saying it was amazing but then endng the conversation by saying I had to take a shower. Which I did since falling into salty sea water wasn't really that enjoyable in some places. After I took a shower, I went into Jasmine's old room, unzipping the cheetah textured luggage.

"Okay, you can do this, Chloe. You can do this," I whispered quietly to myself as I took the red, flyaway babydoll out. I slipped it on, feeling quite uncomfortable with the new attire and extremely revealing. I walked over to the bathroom, rubbing on the lotion I also brought, smothering my entire body. It smoothed out nearly everything. I combed through my hair which was now permed, bouncy, and in my natural curly locks only a bit wilder than usual. I smacked on some red, glossy lipstick that made my lips pop out double times and that was mostly it. Amy took me waxing to, which was very, very agonzingly painful when they waxed certain parts. I sighed, taking the white robe which hung in the bathroom for me, and putting it on. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and taking a step to the bedroom where Alek was.

Here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bahaha! Cliff-hanger! Well, not really since I'm developing the one-shot. It should be up in a day or two with school already again -_-". I am super, duperly sorry for the late update too! My friend kidnapped me, unable to quickly grab my laptop AND my flashdrive. So, yeah. Hope you guys like this chappie!**

**I will leave ya'll (as usual) with a question:**

**How did you guys react to Brian's return?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ;] (reviews+ current chapter+ A LOT= UPDATE) C:**


End file.
